gameshow_clubfandomcom-20200215-history
Russian Roulette (UK Version)
Russian Roulette UK is different to all the other versions. It was hosted by Scottish comedian Rhona Cameron It was broadcast on ITV from 31st October 2002 (Pilot), 1st to 22nd April 2003 (Mini-Series) Only Celebrities have played on this version. The Show Is: AXED Gameplay There are 10 Celebrites (2 groups of 5) compete against each other to win money for charity. Group 1 steps onto the trapdoors first and Group 2 play later. In the first round, all 5 contestants in group 1 are in play and there are 2 minutes on the clock and every correct answer adds £50 to the jackpot and immunity from the drop and when the time is up the jackpot freezes and whoever was the last to answer a question correctly wins immunity from dropping. The 4 unlucky contestants now has to play Russian Roulette, after all the dropzones are unlocked the player with immunity pulls 'The leaving lever' and a red light travels around the trapdoors and whoever the red light lands gets dropped out of the game (4ft drop onto a crash mat), If in the event that the red light lands on a trapdoor that has nobody on it then the lever is pulled again until somebody finally drops. Round 2 and Round 3 works the same but the money is higher for correct answers (Round 2: £100, Round 3: £200) After 3 people have dropped the jackpot is locked and the 2 remaining contestants stand face to face on opposing trapdoors for the Head-To-Head round. The host asks both contestants a 50/50 question if they answer correctly they are safe but if one or both of them get a question wrong then they would only stand a 50/50 chance at survival because 3 of the red lights are active so if both contestants are wrong then one will drop for certain. The winner of Group 1 comes back later to take on the winner of Group 2. (Gameplay remains the same) And whichever winner survives the second head to head gets to play in the final round. The Survivor has won the money they won in the rounds and is safe no matter what happens and this last round is to increase the jackpot, The Survivor has 60 seconds to answer 6 questions correctly and every time he/she does that £1,000 is added to the jackpot, If the survivor answers all 6 correctly before time is up then the Survivor wins £10,000 for charity and doesn't have to drop, but there is a catch because every 10 seconds a dropzone will open and if the Survivor runs out of time then he/she drops Episodes Pilot (31st October 2002) BOYS vs GIRLS Boys: Dane Bowers, Darren Day, Bruce Jones, Andrew Whyment, Jono Coleman, Steve Penk Girls: Sarah Cawood, Suranne Jones, Lesley Joseph, Katherine Monaghan, Tara-Palmer Tomkinson, Denise Welch Episode 1 (1st April 2003) CORONATION STREET vs EMMERDALE Corrie: Sally Lindsay, Jonothan Wrather, Steven Arnold, Shobna Gulati, Sean Wilson Emmerdale: Billy Hartman, Deena Payne, Amy Nuttall, Ben Freeman, Lorraine Chase more infomation to be added... Inventor Idea by Gunnar Wetterberg Video '' '' '' '' ''Image'' Heres a picture from the Pilot episode: '' '' '' '' On the Trapdoors are: Dane Bowers, Darren Day, Bruce Jones, Andrew Whyment, Jono Coleman & Steve Penk. External Links -Russian Roulette at UKGameshows.com